


Baby Shopping

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: The Perfect Night Series [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru is forced to take Kagome and Ayame shopping, it's 'take one' on shopping trip from hell. (Sequel to The Perfect Night)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: The Perfect Night Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160345
Kudos: 9





	Baby Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is one of many short sequels to my story The Perfect Night, there’s plenty more to come.

Baby Shopping Take One

Sesshoumaru entered their home after a long day at work only to raise an eyebrow, Kagome was sitting in the middle of the living room floor next to Ayame. Rolls of ribbons, lace, color palettes, balloons. Hundreds of magazines covered the couches, chairs and tables. Both girls were chatting up a storm as they searched through the items.

“ooooh the baby mart is having a sale!” Ayame cried from the Ad she had her nose stuck in. 

Kagome dived over the pile to look over her shoulder, “It’s a one day only! We have to go!”

Sesshoumaru took the moment to try to slip silently past them, he did not want to be dragged into this, it was not even a 72 hours since he had pupped Kagome and already she was ten times worse then Ayame. And then together, the two pregnant girls were hell on wheels to anyone they could get their claws on. Already Sesshoumaru had had to send Jaken on several trips to answer Kagome’s odd cravings.

Speaking of the Toad, Jaken came bursting in carrying a stack of carry-out trays which he quickly deposited on top of the many magazines on the table, “your *huff* dinners *huff* have *huff* arrive *plop*” Jaken collapsed eyes closed as Kagome and Ayame squealed throwing open the trays.

The trays contained chop suey, sweet and sour chicken, chicken fried rice, vegetable fried rice, white rice, beefy curry, crab ragoons, sesame chicken, shrimp, varieties of egg rolls,leek soup, and almond chicken. 

“oh Sesshoumaru!” Kagome called in the middle tearing through a sesame chicken, “I’m glad you’re home, Ayame and I need a ride to the store, Jaken totaled the limo and now we need transportation.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed as he walked over making sure to step on Jaken, “and where is that you may need a ride to.” He already had a good idea from their squeals about the baby sale and was dreading having to take the two females to a store filled with cooing and oogling girls gushing over baby supplies, He’d rather send his lowly servant to handle it.

“The Mall’s having a sale and it’s today only,” Kagome said cheerfully, Sesshoumaru cringed as he watched the girls tear into their food.

“I have work to do, they will have the sale again,” Sesshoumaru turned to leave but froze as the cheerful looks on Kagome and Ayame’s face turned to dark and dangerous.

“Sesshoumaru dear, then perhaps we could have Jaken drive ‘YOUR’ car,” Kagome smiled sweetly, Sesshoumaru shivered, Kagome’s cravings for baby supplies and food were frightening, but letting Jaken drive his car was worse.

“Very well, I will shower and be down in 30 minutes, be ready,” Sesshoumaru left the room cringing yet again when Kagome and Ayame squealed in happiness, oh great.

~*~*~ 40 minutes later ~*~*~

Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of ‘Baby Emporium’ holding a large shopping bag, beside him Jaken was overloaded with bags and boxes only his beady eyes poking through two small holes in the middle of the pile.

“Ooooh Kagome look at this!” Ayame squealed running over to a crib that was sky blue and had a backboard that had a clouds and blue moons. Hanging above the crib were starts and moons that twirled to a lovely lullaby.

Kagome ran over as well hugging Ayame, “it’s so cute! I love the crescents and stars!”

“You have to get it!” Ayame clapped as she pointed to the head board, “you could get a silver dog painted on the backboard!”

“Oooh! Sesshoumaru’s youkai form!” Kagome cried before waving for a employee, when one walked over, “this one! Can it be delivered this weekened!”

“As you wish Lady Tashio,” the employee chuckled, they had grown used to the behavior. Kagome and Ayame scurried away again.

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of paying for the crib when he heard to squeals from the back of the store, his eyes closed dreading what Kagome had found now. He heard fast movement behind him and tilted his head looking out of the side of his eyes,…oh my god.

Kagome and Ayame were pushing a stroller up to the register, it was of all things shaped as a large silver dog with pink eyes, the seat was situated in the middle and a pink like dog’s tongue moved up and down in front and behind the stroller a wagging tail that wagged side to side as the paws like wheels moved.

“No,” Sesshoumaru said sternly, that ‘thing’ was not even going near his car let alone inside his house.

“Pleeeasseeeeeeeeeeeeee,” both Kagome and Ayame begged with puppy-dog eyes, he could shake his head at Ayame’s…but Kagome’s. His eyes closed before opening again hoping Kagome would give up on it. Nope…Kagome was still staring at him with puppy-dog eyes and a down-turned lip looking about to cry.

“…*sigh*…Fine…” Kagome jumped for joy as she hugged him cheerfully, Ayame squealing in delight as the two girls continued to gush over the stroller.

Sesshoumaru paid for the stroller as well then made sure to have all the bags, boxes and items delievered that weekened. Thankfully he would be at a business meeting, which left his lowly servant to handle the two crazed females. Damn Kouga for going off on a out of the country business meeting and leaving him alone to handle the two. He would make the wolf pay dearly for this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
